onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrPlasmaCosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the OnePiece Fanon Wiki:Contest: Most Creative Location page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 15:26, July 29, 2010 RE: Ethics about the kaze kaze no mi, it's been months since i wrote that entry, and i agree it is too powerfull, feel free to change it to somthing more realistic, as its been a long time since ive done this, thanks. RE:RE: Ethics those changes sound perfectly reasonable, and would definatly limit the fruits powers to a more feesable power level. i don't mind in the slightest if you wan't to change the entry at all, infact i would like for it to e changed. thanks. Hi im gonna make a admit now =) im nice like that. im not sure about the contest tho. but ur location is the best, i love it Young Piece 18:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Long Time I have no quarrel with you or this site. Also, sign your posts with the ~~~~, because it's rude to not do so otherwise. People need to know who you are when you message them. Subrosian 17:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clean Up I'm glad to see that someone is taking the reins of this site and deciding to clean up all those ridiculous Devil Fruits they came up with. It really is a huge mess, and what drives me up the wall is the shameless copying and pasting that some people did with preexisting Devil Fruits that came from the One Piece Encyclopedia. Subrosian 16:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't see why these two sites cannot coexist, but it's just a lot of their methods (and style of writing and everything else that sort of just destroys the fabric of One Piece) don't sit well with me, but it's not like there's anyone to associate with from my end because I'm pretty much the only person doing any shred of work there anymore. Subrosian 16:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you wont delete other stuff thats not devil fruits right, only the devil fruits? Young Piece 00:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. You have my ok. I appreciate it you ask me if its ok. Thank you Young Piece 01:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruits I think a Wind-based and Water-based Logia Devil Fruit wouldn't be that far fetched, but things like sea creatures, absolutely not. I don't even know what the hell I'' was thinking when I considered it a good idea and I promptly deleted them and made the concept forbidden to even appear on my Wiki. Some of the shit that I see on here like this "Elemental Jutsu" Devil Fruit or the "Duo Duo no Mi" which supposedly allows the person to have the powers of two Devil Fruits at once. I didn't even agree with Oda's decision to allow Blackbeard to have two Devil Fruits because of the concept he brought up earlier about a person consuming two Devil Fruits would kill them, so I sure as hell wouldn't agree with it in someone's fan fiction. Honestly, I don't want people to think that I'm some kind of tyrannical hard ass over on the Fan Fiction Wiki, but I have extremely high standards after seeing how low the standards can be over here and I just have a strong desire for things to look right on an almost constant basis on the Fan Fiction Wiki that I sometimes have very little patience with people. But, if it's any consolation to you after our little "confrontation," I will have you know that I am being a great deal more patient with people...though it proves hard when I feel like they don't learn anything or make the effort to learn about icharacter has to be submerged in the water and theoretically it's impossible for a person to be submerged in water that is a part of their own body. mproving their articles and whatnot. And ''that is what gets to me. Subrosian 02:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) See, that's where I'm different from your run of the mill One Piece fan fiction writer, because all of these other people would use a Wind Logia to that end and make it ridiculously overpowered. I never considered making a Wind Logia anymore god-modded than your usual Logia Devil Fruit what with the intangibility and whatnot, but not being able to "drain all the air from their body" as you said. I've had this debate with people before about the Water Logia and its supposed debilitating effects on the person who uses it. Oda said that the He also said that moving water like rain or waves doesn't effect them but standing water does. The Logia transformation causes the element to be in motion generally when they become their element, so it wouldn't effect them either way. And it was Jyabura who had a superstition that demons existed within the Devil Fruits, but he didn't say that consuming two would kill you. I believe it was Blueno who said it, and Dr. Vegapunk certainly didn't say it since he hasn't made an appearance outside of a silhouette and other people talking about him. Subrosian 00:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah yeah I hadn't thought about that. I guess Vegapunk did say it, albeit indirectly and through the voice of another. Good eye for noticing that. Don't sweat it, I wouldn't use an ability that you didn't agree with because I wouldn't want to ruin the sanctity of a good RP. Quick question, and you can choose to answer this or not. Seeing as how I don't feel there's much privacy on this Wiki that "anyone can edit," I have to pose the question as to whether you have any instant messenger services or not. There are a few things in particular I'd like to discuss with you in private, if you don't mind me being so bold about asking. Subrosian 06:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Having a Yahoo Messenger account and having the Yahoo Messenger program are two different things. It's easy to fix though with a trip to Google, so just go there and search Yahoo Messenger and it'll take you to the website, where the rest should be fairly straight-forward. Either way, I will add you on there now. Subrosian 17:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nanohano Why the hell is that guy so full of himself? He's done nothing but talk down to you like he's superior or something. Subrosian 00:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) According to him, he's like the Supreme Leader of the Wikipedia. I think he needs to be taken down a few notches. Subrosian 01:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, that is beyond me. Trying to cause trouble on the Wiki isn't going to do any good and probably wouldn't look good on you. I could care less, but this isn't about me. And it appears that Nanohano fancies himself as a higher authority than Young Piece, who is the guy who made the Wiki...and Young Piece isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, either. Subrosian 01:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Either Young Piece or Young Wun, I think they're both on the same level...if you know what I mean. Young Piece seems somewhat easy to speak with and he is willing to listen to the concerns of other users, as I managed to get him to take down that god-modded character you were going on about. Perhaps we could talk to him about Nanohano's "holier than thou" attitude? Subrosian 01:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) what? I don't know, the only thing i did was making you and Nanohano bureaucrats. Young Piece 23:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i got hacked.. Young Piece 23:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. cool. And your welcome, I want this wiki to work and everybody to be happy. Young Piece 23:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your fruit lol I must have forgot, and well do as you like its not that big a deal just it seemed over done.Zicoihno 19:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) excuse my ignorance but what is a bureaucrat?Zicoihno 20:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Genjitsu no Mi and Dream Fruit. By all means, I understand your concern. I browsed the list of Devil Fruits beforehand but, as you said, the page doesn't yet exist and it hasn't been added to the list. I'll kill the concept for the Genjitsu fruit since you came up with it earlier and try another angle for Joki's power. Most of the time when I start a new page I only have the beginnings of an idea at the time. My line of thought for the Genjitsu fruit came from Joki's name and the meaning behind it; a union of Loki and the race he belongs to, the Jotun(IIRC), and since Loki had such a chaotic and powerful nature how could I bring that into the One Piece world. Thought to matter seemed the simplest converstion. Sorry for the duplication. Zed Kal Eios 08:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there! I am just starting off here and I was wondering if you could point me to the most current infobox template to use for my characters as there seem to be quite a few of them around here. Thanks and Peace! Sid Mi Casa 05:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :). I've been following One Piece for a long time, so probably know all there is to know about it :). Also I figured out the Infoboxes, so no problem with that. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 12:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, me again. I was wondering why the activity here is so less. One Piece is a very famous and successful manga and anime but still this place has less activity than some other wikis like the bleach fanon or naruto fanon. Can't we try and improve popularity here somehow? Peace! Sid Mi Casa 12:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Kaze no MI hi, yeah i remeber about that but i'd much ratherthe kaze kaze no mi be logia, ive tired adding loads of weaknesses and downsides to the fruit to balance it out. i have no problem with changing it so that there is a range limit. i'm thinkiing 10 meters Tamplates i'm just as much in the dark about templates as you, i'm not sure if its allowed, but i copy them from other pages and change the information. i have no clue how to make one from scratch xD sorry. Taiki Taki no Mi yh, i made that page for a friend who wanted to put his fruit idea up, and didn't know how, so i did it for him. he shold be editing it soon. TBH i told him the same thing, that controlling all kinds of presusure was too ...un defined. same goes the the hair fruit. yh, i was under the impression they were going to be changed, just delete them if they're not changed in time. sorry for the inconvenience. Sky blue Pirates hey, i read your page on the sky blue pirates and loved it, would it be ok if i were to make a jolly roger for them(or atleast try), if so, then send me some designs(or not), thanks =). Roger here's the jolly roger for the Sky Blue pirates, hope its ok, and if there's any problem, just let me know and i'll have another crack at it. Making people Admins Go to special pages and user rights management. Subrosian 01:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Promotion thanks so much for the feed back on the jolly roger, i'll re-do if you like, and thanks so much for the promotion! though tbh, i don't really know the responsibilties and abilities of admins, could you direct ,me anywhere for help on that. and i'll definately check out subrosian's site. and once again, thanks! --Jokingswood 14:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) UserRights you write the name of the user and you click the rank or what you want to make them. :) its easy :) Young Piece 02:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) no bones i took the bones out of the jolly roger. not sure whether to bother you about ti tbh. buttons thanks so much for the possitive feedback, and about the buttons, the only difference i've noticed is the delete botton, rather embarassingly ^_^; Hi! Thank you! THank you for saying hello to me. it's my first time i ever do such a thing. you know going to a blog or something (beside email). I'm quite confused about your earlier message about that you thank me for editing my sake sake no mi. O well I'm happy that someone talked to me. so since i'm new could you check my devil fruits if they aren't overpowered and what you think about them? or do you guys don't do stuff like that? Anyway thank you for your time! Triper M 11:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) hello again hi i have some other questions. What does an buraeucrat do? well seems like i nly ad on question. thank you for checkig my devilfruits and for your time for doing so. Triper M 19:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was thinking shock wave and tremor were different things but their ultimately the same. I will remove the fruit now. hi Hi. Im gonna check every locations tonight and tomorrow morning when i get back on the computer ill tell you about it :) Young Piece 21:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Lately i been busy working and thinking about my project. I want to make a video game about the crime and hip-hop/music in Canada. I want to name it Welcome to CANA-D-A. I already did a front page, a cover of how it would look like. do you want me to upload the picture and show you? :) Im putting all kind of type of music from Canada in the soundtrack, thats gonna be in the game Young Piece 21:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) locations The "(One Piece X-File)" pages are mine. Im just working on them slowly. Do you want to help me with them by making a history or a story? :) I seriously need some help. Young Piece 21:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont know now. I am having problems editing, i dont know maybe my internet is really slow. I need about a month. I am gonna check and work on my locations. Just please dont delete my locations. Young Piece 23:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hello thanks for checking up, always nice to see i have a talk maessage =D. as for editing/ checking on other pages, i haven't done much of it as of yet, but i'll definatly be checking the newer articles. aslo quick question, am i permitted to chenge spelling mistakes, and things that don't change the essantial content on other peoples pages? thanks. ---jokingswood o_o 18:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Fruits Hey i was just trying to clean up the Devil Fruits catagory and i've found a few devil fruits that permit them to use more than one ability, such as the kokoro kokoro no mi (where the user has about 6 different fruit abilites) and was wondering if they're permitted. it says that you can't have fruits that "stack" on the devil fruit page, and i assumed that meant having multiple devil fruit abilites. anyway, thanks.---jokingswood o_o 11:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) About the Know Know no Mi I didn't read the rules because I din't expect there were rules to follow. However, I think its name was horrible too, but I didn't know how to solve the problem so I let the things in that way. You say my fruit has been moved but I think it has been deleted. Why wasn't it simply moved, or if I'm wrong, what's its current name? --Meganoide 14:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I found it, but I couldn't find it on the DF template. That was the problem. --Meganoide 15:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but rules must be easy to see. If I see a lot of DF which are actually empty pages excuse me if I don't think there are rules! There are also a lot of "stupid pages" here on this wiki, for example double redirects, empty pages... how many people SERIOUSLY work on this wikia? --Meganoide 16:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well... I'll try to do my best to improuve this site, even if I prefer to work on little things like grammar mistakes, double redirects, deleting empty pages or categorizing correctly the pages for example. But let me ask one thing: why (it seems this to me) there are also canon pages on this wikia? I talk about DF in particular. It would be better in my opinion to remove them, and to keep only fan-made pages. --Meganoide 16:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) renameing hey again, i was just wondering if its possible to rename pages, and if so how? theres a few devil fruits who have model in their name despite not being zoan. also just wanted to say thanks for the help over the last month =) ---jokingswood o_o 11:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Restyling Do you know Uncyclopedia? It's a wikia dedicated to jokes, based on a copy of Wikipedia. In that site all is invented, just like in this wikia, but on that place there are a lot of rules to follow in order to prevent horrible pages to be created. When I say horrible I mean boring, not funny, bad written, simply stupid. I think that the same should go for this wikia. Even on that site user's fantasy is the most important thing, but when a stupid page is created, it's checked by administrators who can decide to completely delete it, if it's too bad. You or someone else should start to delete useless pages. If someone really want those pages, well, he will rewrite them in a decent way. I hope you and the administator staff will agree with me. It's a huge work to do, but without doing it... sorry, but this site will be forever full of nonsense pages. What do you think? --Meganoide 18:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ^ i agree with Meganoide, i countlessly find blank, stupid, pointless or rule breaking pages, but never sure weather to delete them since i'm told not to, anyway, thanks 19:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Devil fruit So I was thinking of making a plasma logia class devil fruit, I just want to know if anyone else has made a fruit like that.Zicoihno 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-restyling Ok, first of all thank you to agree with me. And, for second, sorry if I confused a bureacrat with an administrator, because for me thery are pretty the same thing. I haven't asked for an administrator role, and your consideration about it is very appreciated by me. HOWEVER - copying your expression! - I'm already an administrator for the italian one piece wikia, so for most of my time i would be busy working on that wikia, because there are only two active workers - me and another boy. I say this both to explain my (probably) few works on this site, both to ensure you that i wouldn't do great changesa without asking other's opinions. Young Piece, being whoever he is, shouldn't keep horrible pages on this wikia. His only arguement is that that pages are long time dated? I don't believe it's a good reason. I hope he has more explanations on continuing saving them from being deleted. See you soon. --Meganoide 16:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Inu Inu no Mi, model: Werewolf Hi I only wanted to know how come that this devil fruit was deleted? Was it not realy fitting in the one piece universe? Too strong, etc. Hope you could tell me so i can learn from my faults Thank you for your time! Triper M 11:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename a pagename And a hito hito no mi model Hello I have this idea a long time in my head but i'm not sure if it isn't against the rules or not. Or if it is even worth to create. I came with the idea when i read about Hito Hito no Mi, model: Diabutsu. Any way could you tell me how to rename a pagename because i named one of my devil fruits Fuku Fuku no Mi and that was before i knew there already exsisted one and now i want to Rename it to Emon Emon no Mi, but don''t know how. Or should i simply copy the whole page and create a new page with the corect page name?'' Please forget what i asked about the re-naming a page (i already learned how) and about that Troll isn't the Johny Gat article an troll article it says so on the page. Thank You for your time! Triper M 12:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RP how do you RP on this site? Sorry for bothering you for the fourth time, but i got curious. Thank you For your Time! Triper M 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC)